Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for assisting adjustment of an antenna used for communicating with a satellite.
Description of the Related Art
Geostationary satellites are utilized for services such as broadcasting and communication. A geostationary satellite characteristically orbits a geostationary orbit at a same period as Earth's rotation and always appears at a position with a same azimuth and a same elevation from Earth. Normally, an antenna with directionality is used to communicate with a geostationary satellite.
When installing an antenna for communicating with a geostationary satellite, a direction of a directional axis of the antenna must be adjusted to coincide with a direction of the geostationary satellite as viewed from the antenna. Meanwhile, an azimuth and an elevation of a satellite as viewed from an antenna change in accordance with a location where the antenna is installed on Earth. Therefore, normally, an antenna is installed by a method involving determining an azimuth and an elevation to be set in accordance with an installation location of the antenna and adjusting an angle of the antenna accordingly.
Most ordinary parabolic antennas enable angles to be respectively adjusted in an azimuth direction and an elevation direction. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-80362 discloses an antenna apparatus capable of finely adjusting an antenna by respectively rotating the antenna around a rotational axis corresponding to an azimuth and a rotational axis corresponding to an elevation.